Angel Heart
by YJSexolf
Summary: HIATUS(CHAPTER 5 UPDATE) Kisah tentang Lee Donghae dan segala kebaikan hatinya. His goodness like angel /KYUHAE BROTHERSHIP FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Angel Heart Prolog

Cast: Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun as Lee Kyuhyun and other

Genre: Family, brothership, angst

.

Warning: Typos, OOC, cerita pasaran, judul juga hehe dan kekurangan lainnya harap dimaklumi.

.

Note: Just prolog, saya tahu hutang ff saya masih numpuk, tapi mau gimana lagi, dapet ide dari pada kebuang jadiin ff aja, iya gak?

Seperti biasa saya muncul dengan ff sad, walaupun nggak sedih hehe(saya suka ff yang sedih, buat cuci mata #plakk). Nikmati aja ok, untuk ff lain ditunggu yaa. Jangan lupa review...

.

.

This story is mine.

All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

.

.

Happy reading^_^

Namja itu tersenyum lemah, meski lemah, nampak nyata jika senyuman itu begitu tulus.

Matanya yang nampak sayu menatap lembut sang umma yang tengah berlutut disamping ranjangnya dengan wajah bersimbah air mata.

Walaupun mata itu dihiasi lingkaran hitam disekitarnya namun memancarkan ketulusan dan kebaikan hati seorang Lee Donghae.

"Nan gwenchana umma..." suara itu, lemah dan terdengar parau, sebuah kata yang menunjukan ketegaran seorang Donghae yang tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang pesakitannya.

Betapa mudahnya dia melupakan segalanya. Semua hal buruk juga beban hidupnya selama ini. Karena keegoisan sang umma yang saat ini tengah meratap dan memohon maaf padanya kini.

"Maaf...hiks...maafkan umma Hae-ya. Umma bersalah...hiks...padamu..." tangan hangat sang umma kini mengusap pelan puncak kepala Donghae. Dapat Donghae rasakan tetesan air mata yang jatung mengenai wajahnya, saat ini sang umma mengecup lembut keningnya, ah...ini begitu nyaman untuknya.

Tangisnya pun ikut pecah saat ini juga. Sungguh, ia begitu menginginkan sentuhan ini. Sentuhan lembut seorang ibu yang tak pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

"Umma..." sebuah senyum lembut terlukis dibibir pucatnya saat tangisnya telah berhenti, ia sangat bersyuku, tak terlukis beribu kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan karena ia bisa memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan itu "Tidak apa-apa, aku memaafkanmu"

'Brakk'

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ini terbuka cukup keras disertai kata-kata kasar yang terdengar setelahnya.

"Mau apa lagi kau sekarang hah?!" Kyuhyun, namja muda berkulit pucat itu menatap tajam sang umma.

"Kyuhyunie...jangan begitu pada umma..." suara lemah Donghae, sang hyung tak membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian sejenak dari sang umma.

"Kyunie...hiks...mian... umma ingin minta maaf...hiks..pada hyungmu" disertai isak tangis, wanita paruh baya itu berujar pada sang putra bungsu.

"Hyung huh!" Senyuman sinis terukir di wajah namja berambut ikal itu. Namja yang sejak tadi sebenarnya telah mendengar pembicaraan sang umma dan sang hyung. Mulai dari sang umma yang memohon-mohon, dan sang hyung yang dengan mudahnya memberikan maaf.

"Puas kau sekarang huh?! Setelah keadaannya seperti ini kau baru mau menengok padanya?! Kemana saja kau selama ini umma? KAU MEMBUANGNYA! Dan sekarang, lihat! Anak yang dulu kau kutuk dan kau anggap beban bagimu benar-benar tumbuh menjadi manusia berhati malaikat. Kau menyesal...umma? Kau lihat umma, DIA MASIH MAU MEMAAFKANMU!"

.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Angel Heart Chapter 1**

 **Cast: Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun as Lee Kyuhyun and other**

 **Genre: Family, brothership, angst**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typos, OOC, cerita pasaran, judul juga hehe dan kekurangan lainnya harap dimaklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This story is mine.**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^_^**

 **.**

Malam itu begitu dingin, suara guntur yang bersahut-sahutan membuat suasana malam ditengah hujan badai itu begitu mencekam. Ditambah terpaan angin yang membawa suhu dingin membuat siapa saja enggan untuk meninggalkan rumah dan lebih memilih bergelung di dalam selimut tebal nan hangat.

Namun terkecuali untuk Lee Jonghyun, namja dengan pakaian lusuh dan basah karena hujan. Namja berumur 40-an ini bahkan baru pulang menjalankan pekerjaannya. Menjadi penyapu jalanan. Yah...hanya pekerjaan itulah yang bisa ia dapatkan. Walau dengan bayaran yang tak seberapa, namun cukuplah untuk menyambung hidup untuk esok hari.

Tampak tubuh namja berumur sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Dengan segera ia percepat langkahnya menuju rumah kecilnya. Rumah kecil yang begitu lusuh dan tak terurus. Maklum saja, ia belum menikah. Zaman seperti ini tak akan ada wanita yang mau menjadi istri dari seorang lelaki dengan prnghasilan pas-pasan. Jadi wajar tak ada yang beres-beres rumah.

Lagi pula jika menikah, namja paruh baya itu sedikit ragu apakah dia mampu untuk menghidupi anak istrinya kelak. Secara gaji yang diperolehnya begitu kecil. Tak sejalan dengan tenaga yang telah ia keluarkan.

Dengan tangan bergetar karena dingin, Jonghyun hendak membuka kunci pintu rumah kecilnya. Namun sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah...

"Oek...oek...!"

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Sedikit bergidik ngeri Jonghyun, mana mungkin ada bayi di tengah badai seperti ini. Apa lagi rumahnya berada di kawasan yang ditinggali para manula. Jadi tak mungkin ada bayi. Atau jangan-jangan hantu?

Dengan takut-takut Jonghyun mendekati semak belukar disamping rumahnya. Tempat yang ia yakini merupakan sumber suara tangisan bayi itu.

Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang saat suara tangis itu semakin kencang saat ia berada di didekat semak. Antar perasaan takut dan penasaran dengan tangannya, ia menyibak semak itu dan melihat apa yang ada di baliknya.

'Astaga seorang bayi!' Pekik Jonghyun dalam hati. Dengan cepat di gendongnya bayi yang masih berwarna merah itu, ia bisa menebak bayi yang terlihat menggigil kedinginan itu baru saja dilahirkan dan dibuang ibunya.

Mata dengan gurat lelah itu menatap kasihan bayi mungil yang berada digendongannya. Bahkan beberapa bagian bayi itu nampak terluka karena tergores ranting semak belujar yang tajam.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja berparas cantik tengah berjalan menembus derasnya hujan. Wanita itu mengenakan dress putih yang nampak kotor dibagian bawahnya. Noda berwarna merah kehitaman. Noda darah...

Bahkan nampak terlihat noda itu menetes sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya.

Dress yang dikenakannya secara perlahan mulai berwarna putih kembali akibat guyuran hujan yang seakan mencuci dressnya meski bau anyir dan amis darah tak bisa hilang, masih dapat tercium jelas menandingi aroma tanah basah akibat hujan.

Tubuhnya tampak lemas. Sesekali wanita berwajah pias itu oleng dan hampir terjatuh. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Entah karena kedinginan atau perasaan lain yang tengah berkecamuk di dalam otaknya.

Tangan yang nampak bergetar itu meremas perutnya sendiri. Perutnya masih terasa sakit. Sakit yang ia benci, mengapa wanita sebaik dirinya harus merasakan hal seperti ini. Tapi...

Entahlah, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya...

Matanya menatap kosong kedepan dengan air mata terus berjatuhan. Namun tak nampak karena tersamarkan oleh air hujan. Bibir berwarna putih itu bergumam-gumam tak jelas.

"Aku tidak salah... Aku tidak bersalah... Salahnya sendiri hadir dalam hidupku.. Salahnya sendiri ia tumbuh dalam perutku. Aku tidak memintanya... ya.. aku tidak bersalah karena membuangnya!"

.

.

.

Jonghyun membaringkan tubuh bayi laki-laki yang baru saja dimandikannya ke satu-satunya kasur yang ia punya. Meski tak tahu sama sekali cara memandikan bayi sebelumnya, ia melakukannya dengan baik dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Setelah selesai mengeringkan tubuh sang bayi denga handuk lusuhnya, ia bungkus bayi itu kedalam selimut paling hangat yang ia punya. Bayi kurus itu tampak kesulitan bernafas, hawa dingin benar-benar tak baik untuk bayi, pikirnya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menghangatkan bayi itu. Ia tak punya cukup uang untuk pergi ke dokter.

Ia tak punya pakaian bayi, tentu saja. Jadi hanya selimut ini yang bisa ia pakaikan untuk sang bayi malang itu.

Dirinya akan bergegas mandi, ia sendiri belum sempat mandi dan berganti pakaian tadi. Namun...ia memandang lekat-lekat bayi yang mulai terbuai dalam tidurnya.

Ia mulai berpikir kembali. Jika ia menghidupi bayi ini apakah ia sanggup? Untuk hidupnya saja ia harus memutar otak untuk mencukupkan uang yang sedikit itu dengan kebutuhannya.

Ditambah kebutuhan bayi ini, bagaimana ia mencukupi kebutuhan bayi yang memang sangat banyak.

"Haruskah aku serahkan ke panti asuhan?" Tanya Jonghyun pada dirinya sendiri bergumam.

Tidak, itu pilihan buruk. Ia tak mau bayi mungil ini tumbuh dengan kekurangan kasih sayang.

'Meski tidak bisa membuatmu hidup layak, tapi aku akan sangat menyayangimu dan menghidupimu semampuku, Donghae...'

Nama yang ia berikan kepada bayi mungil itu. Bayi mungil yang ia anggap sebagi anaknya mulai saat ini.

Lee Donghae, jadilah anak yang baik hati dan penurut pada appa.

.

.

.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum begitu sumringah di hari bahagianya. Tepat hari ini ia akan menikah dengan seorang pengusaha kaya nan sukses yang merupakan kekasihnya sejak dulu.

Sejenak ia merasa bersalah kepada pria yang akan menjadi suaminya ini. Merasa bersalah kepada sang suami karena ia tidak bisa menyerahkan dirinya untuk yang pertama ke pada sang suami. Karena dirinya sudah pernah dinikmati pria lain.

Bukan kesalahannya memang. Namun...

Tetap saja, hal itu menjadi kenangan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Flashback...

Terdengar suara isak tangis yang begitu memilukan dari sosok wanita cantik ini. Tubuh berbalut dress merah muda cantik itu terduduk lemas sambil bersandar pada tembok kamar mandi dibelakangnya. Tubuhnya yang sudah kedinginan tetap terguyur oleh dinginnya air shower yang sejak satu jam tadi tak henti menyala.

"Kenapa...hiks..." sambil terisak wanita cantik bernapa Cho Hanna itu memukuli perutnya yang terlihat sedikit membuncit.

"Kenapa kau harus ada...hiks. Kenapa dia tega padaku...hiks..AKHHH!" Tangannya semakin gencar memukuli perutnya yang saat ini didalamnya ada sebuah kehidupan baru.

Cho Hanna dilahirkan dari keluarga terpandang di Seoul, ayahnya seorang pembisnis terkenal yang sangat baik serta jujur dalam nenjalankan usahanya. Cho Hanna sendiri adalah seorang wanita cantik yang menjadi primadona di kampusnya. Selain cantik dan pintar, kebaikan hati Cho Hanna tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Mulai dari ikut kegiatan amal hingga tak segan melakukan donor darah 3 bulan sekali. Didikan dari sang ayah membuatnya menjadi pribadi baik dan sederhana yang tak pernah memandang rendah orang lain.

Namun semuanya berubah. 2 bulan lalu ketika ia pulang cukup larut dari kegiatan amal yang dilakukan kampusnya. Ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sedang mabuk. Dan dengan paksa pria tak ia ketahui identitasnya itu memperkosanya hingga menyebabkan dia hamil saat ini.

Menyebabkan dunia sempurnanya hancur seketika. Ia tak berani mengaku hamil pada sang ayah. Ia tak mau mengecewakan ayahnya. Dan lagi, apa dikata jika putri tunggal Cho Jang Suk ini hamil diluar nikah. Ia tak mau menyebabkan nama baik ayahnya hancur karenanya.

Hingga Hanna lebih memilih merahasiakan kehamilannya. Ingin ia menggugurkan kandungannya. Namun bagaimana, terlalu beresiko jika ada yang tahu jika dirinya hamil termasuk dokter sekalipun.

Hanna memilih meminum minuman akhohol kadar tinggi yang selama ini tak pernah ia sentuh, mencekoki janin tak berdosa dalam perutnya dengan obat-obat keras peluruh kandungan.

Namun nampaknya tuhan tak merestui niat itu, hingga janin itu tetap bertahan meski apapun yang dilakukan Hanna bermaksud menggugurkannya.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI!" wanita itu benar-benar nampak seperti orang gila sekarang. Berteriak-teriak sambil memukuli perutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati...hiks...kenapa semua yang kulakukan tidak bisa menyingkirkanmu...hiks..." tubuhnya meluruh di lantai.

"Mati kau! Mati kau! AKHH...KAU MENYIKSAKU JANIN BODOH!" Pukulan yang semakin kuat itu terhenti ketika perutnya terasa sakit luar biasa. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan merintih lirih. Meski begitu mulutnya tak henti mengeluarkan umpatan juga kutukan pada sang janin yang menurutnya membawa kehancuran dalam hidupnya.

7 bulan kemudian ketika Hanna akan melahirkan ia pergi ke sebuah tempat sepi. Sebuah perumahan kecil dan sedikit kumuh untuk melahirkan seorang diri di sebuah rumah kosong disana.

Dengan segala perjuangannya, lahirlah seorang bayi laki-laki ditengah badai yang sedang mengamuk di luar. Seorang bayi dengan tubuh kecil dan nampak kurus. Tak seperti bayi pada umumnya. Bayi itu nampak sakit.

Dengan tega ia tinggalkan bayi yang nampak tak sehat di semak-semak belukar. Tertatih, ia berjalan menjauh, tak sekalipun ia menengok untuk melihat sang buah hati yang saat ini tengah menangis keras, bayi mungil itu seakan berteriak, meminta agar sang ibu tak meninggakannya. Namun tetap saja, sang umma tak menengok, tak sekalipun.

Sungguh seorang ibu yang begitu tega...

Flashback end...

Mata wanita itu, Hanna sedikit berembun.

'Sudahlah Hanna, kau tidak bersalah! Jangan pikirkan itu lagi'

"Hanna-ya, kajja! Kau mau membuat calon suamimu meninggu?" Suara sang appa membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah ne appa"

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian...

"Appa... Sudah pulang..." Suara itu terdengar pelan, meski begitu sama sekali tak menutupi suara khas kanak-kanaknya, terdengar menggemaskan untuk Jonghyun yang baru saja pulang kerja. Rasanya semua penat dan lelahnya hilang setelah mendengar suara sang anak.

Saat ini Jonghyun memang bekerja ekstra, selain menjadi tukang sapu jalanan, Jonghyun juga menjadi pengantar susu dan loper koran untuk menambah penghasilannya selama ini.

Jonghyun tersenyum kepada sang putra. Donghae, tak terasa bayi mungil itu sudah tumbuh sedemikian rupa sekarang.

"Kau belum tidur Hae-ya?" Tanya Jonghyun mengelus rambut sang putra.

"Ani..." Donghae tersenyum lebar, menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Kajja appa, aku sudah memasak untuk appa..." tangan mungil yang terlihat kurus itu menarik tangan sang appa menuju meja makan.

Sesampainya di meja makan kecil berbentuk bundar itu. Donghae dengan cekatan mengambilkan mangkuk, mengisi dengan nasi dan melayani segala keperluan sang appa.

Tak terkejut lagi Jonghyun mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Donghaenya telah tumbuh menjadi anak baik dan penurut. Dia begitu rajin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Mulai dari menyapu, mengepel, bersih-bersih, memasak nasi dan menyiapkan segalanya untuk sang appa.

Sungguh bersyukur Jonghyun mendapatkan Donghae sebagai teman menghabiskan sisa hidunya. Ketika Jonghyun bertanya kepada Donghae mengapa ia melakukan semua ini, bocah cerdas itu hanya menjawab dengan tenangnya.

"Aku tidak punya ibu seperti anak lainnya. Aku hanya punya appa, dan karena itu aku akan membahagiakan appa semampuku..."

Jonghyun sungguh terharu dengan perkataan sang putra. Terkadang ia sendir heran melihat Donghae yang masih berusia 5 tahun namun bersikap lebih dewasa dari usianya. Ia sangat mandiri, dan tak mau menyusahkan siapapun.

"Ini appa...silahkan dimakan.." sambil tersenyum Donghae mengangsurkan mangkuk yang sudah penuh akan nasi dan lauk buatannya kepada sang appa.

"Kau tidak makan Hae-ya?" Jonghyun menerima mangkuk itu dan segera melahap masakan buatan sang putra.

Menggeleng Donghae, tetap ada seulas senyum dibibir yang senantiasa ia tunjukkan pada sang appa "Aku sudah makan appa... Appa harus menghabiskan semuanya, arra...!"

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata keriput Jonghyun. Ia tahu anaknya berbohong. Memang tak jarang Donghae tak makan hanya karena makanan yang mereka punya tak dapat mencukupi. Namun saat ini makanan ini lebih dari cukup untuk mereka berdua. Hanya ada satu alasan, Donghae tengah sakit. Jika sudah begitu makanan apapun yang masuk keperutnya akan dikeluarkan kembali.

Kadang ia sangat menyesali karena dulu ia tak mampu memberikan susu formula untuk Donghae. Saat bayi, Jonghyun hanya mampu memberikan Donghae rebusan air beras. Uang yang ia punya sama sekali tak cukup untuk membeli susu formula yang begitu mahal.

Dan karena hal inilah, tubuh Donghae yang memang lemah sejak bayi tumbuh dengan keadaan memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya begitu ringkih dan lemah. Karena gizi yang ia dapatkan sejak kecil tidak baik menyebabkan Donghae sering sakit.

"Appa...jangan menangis..." tangan ini, tangan mungil yang sedang menghapus air matanya ini terasa dingin. Menunjukan keadaan sang putra sedang tak baik-baik saja.

Jonghyun menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya "Appa tidak menangis. Hanya kelilipan..." Jonghyun tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Arra..." meski begitu, Donghae kecil tahu jika sang appa tengah berbohong.

"Hae, kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Jonghyun to the poin. Sudah bukan hal baru lagi jika Donghae menyembunyikan keadaannya dengan alasan tak mau merepotkan.

"Ani, gwenchana appa...aku baik-baik saja.."

"Tapi Hae..."

"Ah aku lupa belum mencuci piring. Biar aku menyelesaikannya dulu appa. Jja, makan yang banyak appa..." Donghae beranjak menuju dapur. Ia tahu appa nya akan bertanya macam-macam. Dan nampaknya mengelak lebih baik dari pada membuat appanya cemas saat tahu kalau dia sedang sakit.

.

"Appa..." meski hidup dalam kesusahan dan kemiskinan, Donghae sangat menyayangi dan menghormati sosok appanya ini. Ia menganggap bahwa appanya adalah pahlawan baginya. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan sosok yang tak ada hubungan darah dengannya ini.

"Ada apa Hae?" Jonghyun yang sedang sibuk memilih koran yang akan ia jual besok menoleh kepada sang putra.

"Appa bolehkan aku pergi ketaman sebentar?" Tanya Donghae pelan. Ia takut sang appa tak akan mengijinkan mengingat...

"Ini sudah malam Hae. Udara malam tak baik buatmu, sudahlah kau tidur saja" sang appa mencoba memberi pengertian pada sang anak.

"Appa kumohon...aku hanya ingin memeriksa telur burung itu sudah menetas atau belum. Hari ini aku belum mengunjunginya appa..." beberapa hari ini Donghae memiliki kebiasaan baru yakni menunggui sebuah telur burung yang ia temukan menetas di sebuah taman dekat rumahnya. Saat itu ia menemukan sebuah sarang burung terjatuh dari pohonnya, ada 5 buah telur kecil disana dan 4 diantaranya pecah. Donghae sangat kasihan melihat satu-satunya telur yang selamat itu. Ia berjanji akan menjadi teman burung kecil itu jika sudah menetas.

Ia tak mau burung itu akan sendirian.

"Kau masih terus mengamati telur burung itu Hae? Hah...baiklah, hanya sebentar arra! Dan pakai jaketmu!"

"Baik appa"

.

.

.

Donghae bertepuk riang saat melihat telur yang selama 3 hari ia kunjungi terus menerus telah menetas menjadi seekor burung kecil yang nampak tak punya bulu.

Apa ibu dari burung ini tidak peduli pada anaknya? Atau meninggalkannya? Mengiranya sudah mati bersama telur yang sudah pecah?

Dia sepertimu Hae! Tidak punya ibu! Gezz...Donghae meringis saat pikiran seperti itu menghampiri otak cerdasnya.

Setidaknya kau lebih beruntung Hae! Setidaknya kau masih punya appa yang menyayangimu.

Melihat si burung kecil kedinginan. Donghae menjadi tak tega. Ia menengok ke kanan kiri. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk menghangatkan si burung kecil. Daun kering atau jerami mungkin.

Namun sayang, tak ada. Taman ini begitu bersih dan terawat. Hingga tak ada sisa daun yang gugur. Merasa tak ada pilihan lain, Donghae melepaskan jaket lusuh yang dikenakannya. Membentuk jaketnya serupa sangkar kemudian memindahkan burung kecil itu keatasnya.

Haah...Donghae lega, si burung kecil nampak sudah tak kedinginan. Tapi masalah kini berganti, tubuhnya yang tak bisa bertoleransi dengan dingin langsung menggigil.

Astaga bagaimana ini? Ia harus segera pulang. Sesaat sebelum ia melangkahkan kaikinya ke rumah...

"Hay..."

Sebuah suara menghentikannya. Donghae menatap sesosok anak kecil berwajah putih pucat dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan. Nampaknya anak orang kaya. Anak kecil ini mengenakan pakaian yang nampak mahal. Dengan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kukit putih pucatnya. Anak kecil itu memandang polos kearahnya.

"Eum...hay juga..." Donghae merasa tak enak meninggalkan anak ini sendirian. Jadi untuk sesaat ia mencoba menahan hawa dingin yang menyerang.

"Adik kecil, mengapa kau disini sendirian?" Tanya Donghae pada anak kecil yang dirasanya lebih muda darinya.

Anak kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat begitu imut hingga Donghae sangat ingin mencubit pipi chubby miliknya"Bukannya kau juga kecil? Kenapa kau menyebutku adik kecil? Lihat! Tinggi kita sama"

.

TBC...

Note: anyeong chingudeul! Melihat ada yang suka nih ff langsung aja saya ketik kelanjutannya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ne. Hihi, saya tahu lagi seru-serunya(kepedean saya hehe), mianhe dipotong dulu ne hehehe... Untuk next ff mungkin horror class bakal update(mungkin loh yah hehe). FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita dengan pengembangan dari saya, hayo ada chingu yang bisa tebak? Saya baca serita itu sekilas aja udah langsung nangis huwee.

Oh ya jangan bosen sama ff saya yang kebanyakan Kyuhae ya. Karena saya emang ngeliat klo donghae ma kyuhyun itu cocok puooooll kalo jadi kakak adek. Iya gak?

Mianhe saat ini mungkin hanya bisa update seminggu sekali. Gara-gara kesibukan sekolah. Oh ya chingu bisa ngasih masukan nih ff bakal gimana lanjutannya. Saya mau tahu gimana imajinasi chingu mengenai ff ini. Jangan lupa review^^. Ok see you bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Angel Heart Chapter 2**

 **Cast: Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun as Lee Kyuhyun and other**

 **Genre: Family, brothership, angst**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typos, OOC, cerita pasaran, judul juga hehe dan kekurangan lainnya harap dimaklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This story is mine.**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^_^**

"Eoh, jadi namamu Lee Donghae. Anyeong perkenalkan aku Lee Kyuhyun, 4 tahun" anak kecil bernama Kyuhyun itu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya pada Donghae.

Dengan senyum lembut Donghae menerima uluran tangan yang tak lebih besar darinya. Kyuhyun, anak itu bertubuh sedikit berisi. Menyebabkan dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan untuk dipeluk.

"Ne, senang berkenalan denganmu... Usiaku 5 tahun, kau bisa memanggilku hyung..."

"Mwo? Shillo!" Tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah "Aku lebih besal dalimu, aku juga lebih tinggi, kenapa halus memanggil hyung?"

"Usiaku lebih tua.." Donghae terdiam sebentar, tersenyum ia, kemudian menunduk, mengamati tubuhnya sendiri yang tampak kurus kering. Benar kata Kyuhyun, tubuhnya memang lebih kecil dari anak yang setahun lebih muda darinya. Namun...

"Kyunie harus memanggilku hyung karena aku sudah bisa bicara 'r' " tak kehabisan akal Donghae. Ia harus mengajari anak kecil ini cara memanggil yang benar kepada yang lebih tua. Dan mendengar aksen huruf 'r' dari mulut mungil Kyuhyun, nampaknya bocah itu masih cadel dan kesulitan  
Kyuhyun nampak belum dapat mengucapkan huruf 'r' dengan benar.

"Kyunie... orang yang lebih dewasa sudah bisa mengucapkan huruf 'r' dengan benar. Kyunie belum bisa bilang 'r'kan? Itu artinya kau harus memanggilku hyung"

"Sillo! Kyu juga bisa bilang 'l' lihat 'llrlll'" Kyuhyun mencoba mengucapkan huruf 'r' sebisa mungkin. Namun tetap saja lafal 'r' itu tidak mau keluar dari mulutnya.

"Huwe...Kyu tidak bisa...hiks.. " merasa menyerah atas usahanya, Kyuhyun yang memang manja dan cengeng mulai menangis.

Secara reflek Dpnghae memeluk Kyuhyun "Aigoo tenanglah sstttt...Tidak apa-apa, nanti pasti Kyunie bisa bicara 'r'"

Entahlah, ketika sedang memeluk Kyuhyun, perasaan hangat seperti menyelimuti tubuh Donghae yang memang kedinginan.

"Kau sedang apa...eum Hae hyung..." tanyanya setelah mulai tenang.

"Eum...Hae hyung?" Tanyanya lagi saat Donghae tak menjawab. Donghae yang masih memeluknya.

"Dingin...hh..." dapat Kyuhyun rasakan tubuh yang memeluknya bergetar dan rasa panas menjalar dari tubuh ringkih itu.

"Hyung kedinginan? Apa hyung sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun, matanya mengerjap polos, ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Dengan sekuat tenaganya, Donghae mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya, ia tersenyum "Ani, gwenchana. Ah, Kyuhyunie tinggal dimana?"

"Um..Kyunie tinggal disana!" Kyuhyun menunjuk gedung tinggi penuh dengan lampu-lampu indah yang merupakan apartement mewah di kawasan ini.

Miris memang, ada bangunan semegah itu sedang tepat di dekatnya adalah pemukiman kumuh dengan orang-orang yang harus bekerja keras demi sesuap nasi.

"Kalau Hae hyung tinggal dimana?" Kyuhyun ganti bertanya.

"Hyung tinggal disana Kyuhyunie..."

Donghae menunjuk rumahnya sendiri yang sedikit gelap. Penerangan di rumahnya hanya menggunakan penerangan apa adanya.

"Uh...gelap sekali lumah Hae hyung. Kyunie takut.."

"Sssh..." Donghae mulai kembali menggigil. Tangannya mengusap-usap lengannya sendiri.

"Hyung dingin?"

"Gwenchana Kyunie"

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun melepas jaket hangatnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Donghae.

"Eh..!" Kaget Donghae.

Kyuhyun meringis kecil "Hyung pakai saja, Kyu tidak terlalu kedinginan"

"Tapi..." Donghae berusaha menolak.

"Ish..."

'Sreek'

Kerena sebal jaket pemberiannya tidak segeta dipakai, Kyuhyunpun memakaikan jaket itu kepada tubuh ringkih dihadapannya.

"Cha! Sudah selesai" Kyuhyun bertepuk riang melihat hasilnya.

"Terimakasih..."

"KYUHYUNIE!" Sebuah suara wanita menginterupsi percakapan keduanya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan segera berlari kearah sang wanita sang merupakan ummanya.

'Hap'

Dengan sigap sang umma menggendong tubuh berisi itu kemudian mencubit hidung sang putra dengan gemas.

Donghae hanya terdiam melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu. Ia begitu menginginkan sentuhan itu. Sentuhan lembut seorang ibu yang tak pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Membuat hati terdalamnya merasakan sedikit rasa iri.

"Kyuhyunie mana jaketmu sayang?" Tanya sang umma pada Kyuhyun yang tak mengenakan jaket saat ini.

"Eum jaket Kyunie? Jaket Kyunie, Kyunie berikan sama hyung" Kyuhyun menunjuk Donghae. Membuat otomatis nyonya Lee juga menatap seseorang yang dipanggil hyung oleh sang putra.

"Anyeong ahjuma..." meski masih kecil, Donghae sangat mengetahui bagaimana cara bersopan santun.

Nyonya Lee memandang...entahlah, jijik mungkin. Mungkin karena penampilan Donghae yang lusuh membuat orang kaya macam dirinya sedikit tak nyaman.

"Kyunie kenapa kau bertan dengan anak sepeeti dia?" Nyonya Lee tampak tak menghiraukan sapaan Donghae dan malah memilih mengajukan pertanyaan pada sang putra.

"Kenapa? Hae hyung baik umma" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada imutnya.

"Kau tidak boleh berteman dengan orang macam dia arra! Umma tak mau kau tertular penyakit yang macam-macam"

Tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan sang umma, dengan polos Kyuhyun mengangguk saja.

"Dan kau!" Hardik nyonya Lee kepada Donghae.

"N-ne ahjumma..." Donghae menjawab dengan sedikit takut.

"Lepaskan jaket itu, kembalikan jaket putraku! Cepat!" Perintahnya telak.

"Ne ahjumma..." Donghae melepas jaket itu, tak ada pilihan lain, lagi pula jaket yang sekarang dikenakannya bukan miliknya.

"Ini ahjumma" tangan Donghae terulur mengembalikan jaket itu. Tapi...

"Ah, setelah kupikir-pikir lagi sebaiknya kau bawa saja jaket itu. Aku tak mau Kyuhyunieku terkontaminasi penyakit dari orang-orang sepertimu. Pergilah!" Usir nyonya Lee.

.

Apa setiap umma begitu sayang kepada anaknya? Seperti ummanya Kyuhyunie yang begitu melindunginya. Tapi aku, bagaimana dengan ummaku? Apa umma juga sayang padaku?

.

Donghae menggigil kedinginan di tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur beralaskan kasur tipis yang nampak kumal dan berlubang disana-sini.

Meski telah memakai selimut lumayan tebal, masih saja Donghae merasa kedinginan. Bibirnya gemetaran, sebisa mungkin ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara rintihan yang ingin melesak keluar dari mulutnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing, tubuhnya lemas.

Disampingnya, sang appa tengah tertidur pulas. Ia tak mau menganggu istirahat sang appa. Ia tahu appanya begitu lelah bekerja seharian dan Donghae tak mau sang appa mengorbankan waktu tidurnya hanya demi merawatnya.

"Ugh...sakit..." lirihnya sembari menekan daerah perutnya yang terasa perih. Mungkin perutnya berontak, ia belum memasukan makanan apapun seharian ini.

Memang sedari pagi Donghae sudah merasa tak enak badan. Ia tak berani makan pada makan kemudian memuntahkannya kembali, lebih baik tidak makan sama sekali, itu pikir Donghae.

Lagi pula sensasi yang sangat menyakitkan baginya saat makanan itu mencoba keluar dari dalam perutnya.

"Ngh...sesak..." gumamnya pelan saat merasakan dadanya mulai terasa sesak. Oh, nampaknya asam lambungnya naik dan menekan paru-paru menyebabkan ia susah bernapas sekarang.

Dengan pelan ia memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri, berharap rasa sesak itu menghilang dengan segera.

Namun sayang hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Tak ada niat sama sekali bagi Donghae untuk membangunkan sang appa. Ia hanya terdiam, mencoba bernapas meski ia sedikit kepayahan. Mencoba tertidur di tengah segala rasa sakit yang saat ini tengah menghujam tubuh lemahnya.

.

.

.

"Hae...bangun..." suara dan tepukan lembut sang appa sukses membangunkan Donghae dari tidur lelapnya. Tidur? Ah Donghae bahkan tidak tahu ia tidur atau malah pingsan.

Tapi yang jelas, ia sangat bersyukur, semua organ tubuhnya telah bekerja dengan baik pagi ini.

"Ugh...appa?" Donghae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya silau dari luar. Ia lalu mendudukan tubuhnya sambil mengucek matanya pelan.

"Bangun dan mandilah Hae-ya, appa berangkat kerja dulu" sang appa mengecup pelan dahi anaknya.

"Hati-hati appa" sebuah kata yang tak pernah Donghae lupakan untuk ia ucapkan pada sang appa. Berharap sang appa akan baik-baik saja dan pulang dalam keadaan selamat.

Jonghyun tersenyum, mengacak rambut putranya yang berwarna sedikit kemerahan itu singkat sebelum benar-benar pergi untuk bekerja.

Donghae berdiri, berjalan pelan hendak menuju kamar mandi.

'Srek'

"Eoh, apa ini?" Sebuah jaket terseret langkahnya. Nampaknya jaket itu terjatuh dilantai. Dipandanginya jaket itu sejenak.

"Ah, jaket milik Kyuhyunie" kemarin malam ia begitu kedinginan dan sakit, membuatnya lupa dimana ia meletakan jaket itu.

Mengingat itu, perkataan umma Kyuhyun mulai terngiang kembali di kepalanya "Meski aku miskin, tapi aku bukan penyebar penyakit...dia tak berhak berkata begitu..." kepalanya tertunduk sambil meremat jaket yang ada dalam genggamannya.

'Trak'

Sesuatu jatuh dari kantong jaket itu langsung membentur lantai. Menimbulkan suara pelan yang masih teetangkap dalam pendengaran Donghae.

Sebuah kalung emas putih dengan bandul berbentuk kotak seperti buku tampak disana. Diambilnya kalung itu dan diamatinya sejenak.

'Klek'

"Eh..!"

Ternyata bandul berbentuk buku itu bisa dibuka.

Nampak 2 buah foto disisi kanan dan kiri. Disisi kanan adalah sebuah foto bayi, bayi yang begitu mirip dengan Kyuhyun, atau mungkin saja itu memang Kyuhyun. Sedang disisi lainnya terdapat sebuah foto didalamnya sepasang namja dan yeoja dengan perut membuncit, hamil.

"Ini...bukannya ummanya Kyuhyun, lalu disampingnya pasti appanya. Uhm...aku akan mengembalikan kalung ini padanya!"

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian...

"Umma...aku mau bawa botol susuku..." suara imut nan menggemaskan itu terdengar dari sebuah apartement mewah milik keluarga Lee.

Sang umma dari bocah kecil itu nampak sibuk membenarkan seragam yang dikenakan sang putra "Aigo Kyunie, kau kan sudah masuk SD sekarang. Tidak malu membawa botol susu?" Tanya nyonya Lee pada Kyuhyun yang tahun ini akan memasuki sekolah dasar kelas I.

"Ani umma, Kyu tidak malu. Kyu suka susu kenapa harus malu?" Mendengar tanggapan polos dari sang putra membuat nyonya Lee geli dan menciumi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun.

"Haha...umma hentikan... Ish Kyunie geli" Kyuhyun berontak karena merasa kegelian.

"Baiklah akan umma buatkan untukmu Kyunie sayang. Tunggu sebentar ne"

.

'Klek'

"Appa!" Kyuhyun menjerit kecil melihat sosok namja yang sangat dirindukannya memasuki apartement.

"Anak appa sudah besar eoh!" Tuan Lee segera mengangkat tubuh jagoan kecilnya.

"Tentu saja appa. Appa sudah lama tidak pulang, sukanya bekerja terus. Kan Kyunie rindu appa.." Kyuhyun memeluk leher appanya dan berceloteh riang.

"Yeobbo! Kau sudah pulang" nyonya Lee yang baru kembali dari dapur usai membuatkan susu untuk Kyuhyun menyapa sang suami.

Tuan Lee diam saja, sama sekali tak berniat menjawab.

"Appa...appa.." Kyuhyun menarik-narik ujung kemja appanya "Kenapa tidak menjawab umma?"

"Ah Kyunie, sebaiknya kau berangkat sekolah sekarang ne! Lihat sudah hampir pukul tujuh" melihat situasi yang tak seharusnya dilihat sang anak, nyonya Lee mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

Mata bulat Kyuhyun semakin membulat saat menatap jam yang hampir menunjukan pukul tujuh.

"OMO! UMMA AYO BERANGKAT!"

.

"Setidaknya jangan bersikap seperti itu dihadapan Kyuhyun!" nyonya Lee yang baru pulang mengantar Kyuhyun menghardik sang suami yang saat ini terduduk disofa dengan laptop dihadapannya.

Tuan Lee hanya melirik sebentar kemudian kembali fokus pada laptop dihadapannya.

"Aku bicara padamu Lee Myungwoo!"

"Lalu aku harus bicara apa? Kau yang menghianati kepercayaanku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika bersikap seperti ini"

"Demi tuhan itu bukan salahku! Salah anak itu yang hadir dalam hidupku! Salahnya mau dikandung oleh orang sepertiku! Aku tidak mintanya!"

'PLAK'

Tuan Lee menampar keras-keras. Seakan terperangah tak percaya ada seorang ibu yang tega berkata demikian tentang anaknya.

"Kau tidak berhak berkata begitu atas anugrah tuhan yang diberikan kepadamu!"

Ya, tuan Lee telah mengetahui perihal Hanna yang pernah hamil sebelum menikah dengannya dan yang membuat murka saat mengetahui sang istri yang dikenalnya sangat baik hati itu membuang anaknya sendiri.

Nyonya Lee memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit akibat tamparan sang suami dan memndang tajam tuan Lee "Anugrah apanya?! Aku tidak memintanya! Lagi pula dia anak haram! Ia sama sekali tak berharga!"

"Kau tahu kalau pun begitu, aku akan tetap menerimanya sebagai anakku. Kalau kau membicarakannya baik-baik, aku tak apa menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri. Tapi kau! Kau yang bahkan mengandungnya tega sekali membuangnya"

Tuan Lee tersenyum dan berbicara lirih "Kau lihat saja... kelak... kau akan menyesali segalanya"

Nyonya Lee membalas senyuman sang suami dengan senyum sinis "Hah! Bicara apa kau! Aku tidak akan menyesal. Selamanya tidak akan menyesal telah membuang anak haram itu!"

'Anak itu...bahkan sudah lenyap pun masih mengganggu hidupku. Dasar anak sial!' Batin nyonya Lee dengan tangan terkepal erat menahan amarah.

.

.

.

Dari balik jendela kecil rumahnya Donghae berdiri, termenung ia, ditangannya masih memegang spatula yang digunakannya memasak. Matanya menatap lekat anak-anak yang berjalan riang bersama teman-temannya. Mereka memakai seragam, memanggul tas juga mengenakan topi seragam. Memandangnya sendu.

"Aku ingin sekolah..." gumamnya lirih. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengobati hati kecilnya yang ingin mengenyam pendidikan seperti anak seusianya. Jujur saja ia sangat ingin, namun ia mengerti, keadaan sang appa tak mungkin bisa menyekolahkannya. Ia tak mau membebani lebih kepada sang appa yang selalu berjuang keras matu-matian agar ia bisa makan dan hidup.

Tak terasa sebuah tetesan bening mengalir dipipinya. Segera saja ia usap itu, laki-laki pantang menangis, itu adalah prinsipnya.

Dengan perlahan Donghae kembali menuju dapur kecilnya, ia harus segera menyelesaikan masakannya sebelum sang appa datang kerumah.

'Tes' setitik noda berwarna merah pekat nampak menetes di lantai.

"I-ini..." Donghae menelusuri dari mana tetesan itu berasal. Dari hidungnya, ia mimisan.

Tangannya sedikit bergetar karena takut. Tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini.

Beberapa saat, Ah, darahnya belum berhenti juga. Bahkan saat ini mulai menetes mengotori baju dan sebagian besar wajahnya.

Bergegas ia mematikan kompor kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

Donghae mendongakan kepalanya dan bernapas lewat mulut agar darah yang masih tak mau berhenti itu tak masuk ke tenggorokannya.

"Ugh..." Kepala Donghae mulai terasa pusing. Donghae menggeleng pelan. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur.

"Ada apa denganku?" Tanya Donghae sembari melihat pentulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin kamar mandi.

Bayangan cermin itu menampakan wajahnya yang berwarna pucat. Bibirnya sedikit mengering.

Donghae memegang dahinya, mencoba mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Tidak panas, lalu kenapa ia mengalami hal ini. Bukannya mimisan biasa dialami orang yang sedang demam tinggi, atau...kelelahan.

Ah, mungkin opsi kedua adalah jawabannya.

.

.

Tbc..

 **Note: buat chingu yang ngerasa Donghae disini terlalu dewasa, di cerita yang asli memang benar-benar seorang anak usia 5 tahun yang semandiri itu. Mianhe jika membuat chingu tidak nyaman hehe**

 **Huwaa...saya nggak sabar ngelanjutin nih ff, buat yang masih nunggu ff saya yang lain, harap bersabar ne...**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah mau menyumbangkan ide cerita. Kalau cocok ma alur yang sudah saya buat, bakal saya masukan kok. Tapi kalo nggak, jeongmal mianhe ne.**

 **Semoga chapter kali ini menghibur chingudeul...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: Angel Heart Chapter 3**

 **Cast: Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun as Lee Kyuhyun and other**

 **Genre: Family, brothership, angst**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typos, OOC, cerita pasaran, judul juga hehe dan kekurangan lainnya harap dimaklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This story is mine.**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^_^**

 **.**

"Appa...ini..." mata Donghae berbinar ceria saat sang appa memberinya sebuah map, berisi pernyataan bahwa ia diterima bersekolah di sebuah sekolah yang sangat ia idam-idamkan untuk masuk didalamnya. Serta beberapa pasang seragam yang nampak sedikit kusam namun masih layak pakai.

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil melihat raut bahagia terpancar di wajah sang putra, mengacak rambut tipis sang anak dengan gemas "Appa tahu kau sangat ingin bersekolah Hae-ya... Bukan sekali saja appa melihatmu sedang memandangi anak-anak yang sedang pulang sekolah. Appa sudah mendaftarkanmu kesana, besok kau bisa mulai bersekolah. Dan seragam itu, seorang guru baik hati memberikannya pada appa, seragam itu bekas putranya. Tidak apa-apa kan appa tak bisa membelikanmu seragam baru?" Jelas Jonghyun membuat wajah Donghae sedikit memerah karena malu. Ia tak menyangka appanya tahu.

Namun sedetik kemudian binar dimatanya meredup, berganti dengan tatapan sendu. Meski begitu tetap ada senyum terulas di bibirnya "Ani appa..." Donghae menolak halus.

"Ke-kenapa?" Jonghyun tak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya, mengapa Donghae menolak kesempatannya untuk bersekolah.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan appa bekerja lebih keras dari pada ini" Donghae meringis malu.

"Appa sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk hidup kita, untuku. Jika aku bersekolah, pasti akan menambah biaya hidup appa. Sekolah ini, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini tidaklah penting appa..." penjelasan Donghae sedikit banyak membuat Jonghyun terharu. Secara tak langsung ia dapat melihat seberapa besar Donghae menyayanginya, Donghaenya tak ingin ia kelelahan bekerja.

"Hae-ah..." dengan mata mulai berembun Jonghyun memeluk Donghae erat. Merasakan tubuh kecil dalam pelukannya membuatnya merasa menjadi appa yang tak berguna. Memberi makan yang selayaknya saja ia tak bisa, dan sekarang...

"Tidak Hae-ya, appa kuat, appa mampu untuk menyekolahkanmu. Maafkan appa karena appamu yang miskin ini Hae... Untuk sekolah yang memang kewajiban orang tua kau harus berfikir dua kali. Appa baik-baik saja. Yang harus kau lakukan hanya sekolah dengan benar dan jadilah anak pintar arra?" Jonghyun mencoba mengubah fikiran Donghae.

"Appa...aku..."

"Tidak! Appa tak menerima penolakan apapun. Besok kau akan berangkat sekolah!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari-lari kesana-kemari mencari kaus kakinya "Umma! Kaus kaki Kyu dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak. Ini hari kesekiannya bersekolah, jadi ia tak ingin diantar lagi. Ia ingin berjalan kaki bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Lagi pula sekolahnya tidak terlampau jauh.

"Tentu saja ada di tempatnya Kyunie" nyonya Lee muncul dari dapur dengan membawa spatula serat apron bermotif bunga.

"Tidak ketemu..." adunya dengan nada merajuk pada sang umma, menampakkan wajah memerah hampir menangis karena frustasi sang kaus kaki tak juga ditemukan.

"Aigoo Kyunie... Lalu disana itu apa um?" Nyonya Lee menunjuk kaus kaki yang tergeletak begitu saja disamping rak sepatu.

"Itu..." Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya "Kyu tadi tidak ketemu. Kenapa sekarang ada disana kaus kakinya" Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipi dengan bibirnya mengerucut imut. Dengan langkah kaki yang di hentak-hentakan ia menuju rak sepatu untuk mengambil sang kaus kaki.

"Makanya dicari dulu" tak tahan melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang anak, nyonya Lee lantas mendekap tubuh berisi Kyuhyun dengan erat dan menarik-narik pipinya.

"Umma appo!" Protesnya.

"Ah iya umma, appa belum bangun?" Tanya Kyuhyun karena tak melihat keberadaan sang appa yang kemarin baru pulang.

"Ah...itu...eum... Ah appa sudah berangkat kerja dari tadi. Waktu Kyunie masih tidur, jadi tak sempat berpamitan" Dusta nyonya Lee. Nyatanya tuan Lee telah pergi meninggalkan rumah setelah kemarin mereka terlibat perdebatan yang cukup panjang dengannya.

"Ahh...appa tidak asik. Sukanya kerja terus" Kyuhyun menampakan ekspresi merajuknya.

"Appa kan bekerja untuk Kyuhyunie..." nyonya Lee mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Ah akan umma ambilkan bekal dan botol susumu dulu ne!" Nyonya Lee bergegas ke dapur mengambil bekal sekolah juga botol susu yang telah ia persiapkan untuk sang anak. Kemudian memasukannya ke dalam tas ransel Kyuhyun.

'Ting tong ting tong' tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara bel yang ditekan tak ada henti-hentinya. Dan Kyuhyun hafal benar siapa pelakunya.

'Cklek' nyonya Lee membukakan pintu.

"Ahjuma apa Kyu sudah siap?!" Suara sedikit cempreng itu segera menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kala sang pintu telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit terganggu.

Menampakan seorang bocah seusia Kyuhyun, mungkin lebih tinggi sedikit, juga memiliki tubuh lebih kurus dibanding Kyuhyun.

"Iya Minnie, sebentar! Ayo masuk dulu" suruh nyonya Lee pada bocah dihadapannya. Bocah yang tinggal bersebelahan dengan apartement yang mereka tempati.

"Yak Changminie! Kenapa pagi sekali?" Kyuhyun melirik jke arah jam dinding "Dan eoh bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaanmu! Kau bisa merusak bel rumah Kyu kalau kau membunyikannya seperti itu! Dan juga suaramu itu...hmmp" Changmin segera membekap mulut Kyuhyun begitu menyadari sang sahabat akan mulai mengomel hal tak penting, menurutnya.

"Dari pada mengomel, cepat selesaikan dulu mengikat tali sepatumu. Kita bisa telat kalau kau lelet begini"

"Ini masih pagi! Mana mungkin telat"

"Issh...cepat Kyu tak usah membantah!"

Nyonya Lee terdiam di sudut ruangan memperhatikan keduanya, perdebatan ala anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan untuk disimak.

Dan entah kenapa nyonya Lee merasakan perasaan lain dihatinya "Andai Kyuhyun punya saudara..." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Namun nyonya Lee segera menggeleng menyadari kesalahannya "Ah apa yang kukatakan. Kyuhyun saja sudah cukup, tak perlu saudara untuknya!"

.

.

.

"Cha anak appa sudah tampan" seru Jonghyun saat selesai merapikan rambut sang putra.

Donghae nampak mengenakan seragam yang agak kebesaran karena tubuh kurusnya. Punggung kecilnya memanggul tas ransel yang nampak sobek, beberapa bagian penuh jahitan disana sini. Juga sepatu yang tak layak, banyak kerusakan disana namun sebisa mungkin diperbaiki dengan menjahitnya.

Donghae sama sekali tak protes. Ia tahu bahwa sang appa rela mengorbankan waktu tidurnya untuk menjahit lubang-lubang yang ada. Ia sangat bersyukur mempunyai appa yang sangat menyayanginya. Padahal ia tak ada hubungan darah sama sekali dengan pria paruh baya dihadapannya ini.

Donghae tersenyum manis pada sang appa "Appa...gumawo..."

Jonghyun tersenyum, menatap lembut sang putra "Untuk appa?"

"Untuk kasih sayang appa, untuk kerja keras appa, untuk semuanya..."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu uh?" Jonghyun memegang pundak kecil Donghae. Ia sedikit tak mengerti dengan perkataan sang putra.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sayang appa!"

.

.

.

"Eh dia niat sekolah atau menggembel disini?"

"Iya, lihat saja pakaiannya yang kumal seperti pengemis"

"Ini tahun ajaran baru, kenapa yang dikenakannya semuanya rongsokan?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia lewat saja baunya minta ampun"

Para murid yang rata-rata masih berusia 6-7 tahun itu berbisik-bisik ria setelah seorang anak memasuki ruang kelas mereka. Anak baru di kelas mereka. Sungguh miris rasanya anak-anak yang harusnya masih polos juga baik hati bisa berkata demikian.

Donghae, dia memang masuk sekolah agak terlambat dari awal tahun ajaran baru. Namun karena kebaikan hati sang kepala sekolah dan didukung otak cerdas Donghae, maka Donghae diikut sertakan dalam pembelajaran tahun ini.

Donghae mendudukan diri dibangku kosong paling belakang. Jemarinya meremas celana pendek yang dikenakannya. Mendengar teman-temannya, ah tidak, calon temannya menggunjingkan dirinya bahkan dihadapannya secara terang-terangan membuat hatinya sakit.

Donghae meletakan ranselnya di atas meja kemudian menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Menahan sesuatu yang hendak mengalir melewati pipinya. Kenapa semua orang suka menghina orang miskin. Bukankah kaya dan miskin sama saja dihadapan tuhan.

'Tes' bisikan-bisikan mengenai dirinya mulai terdengar lebih menusuk dari sebelumnya. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk tak meneteskan air mata.

Haruskan ia menyerah untuk tidak sekolah saja, ia tak yakin mampu melewati hari-harinya dengan orang-orang seperti mereka.

'Yang harus kau lakukan hanya sekolah dengan benar dan jadilah anak pintar arra?' Pesan sang appa terngiang di kepalanya.

Tidak, tidak boleh begitu. Ia harus belajar dengan baik dan menjadi anak pintar. Ia tak mau harapan sang appa yang sudah susah payah menyekolahkannya sirna hanya karena mentalnya dibuat down oleh mulut-mulut tak bertanggung jawab itu.

.

.

.

"Minnie...Kyunie capek sekali!" Keluh Kyuhyun yang sudah kecapekan berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Bocah itu menunduk, menumpukan tangannya pada lututnya dan mengatur napasnya yang sudah tersengal. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi mereka sampai di sekolah. Mungkin karena tubuhnya yang berisi menyebabkan dia mudah lelah bahkan untuk berjalan sedikit lama.

Changmin yang berjalan didepan Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kearah sang sahabat yang masih asik mengatur napasnya "Ish...Kyunie! Ini kan dekat, kenapa sudah lelah eoh! Dasar Kyu gembul!"

"Yak! Cwang aku tidak gembul!" tak terima dengan sebutan baru dari Changmin, Kyuhyun segera merengsek ke arah Changmin dan hampir menjitak kepala Changmin jika saja Chagmin tidak pandai mengelak.

"Kalau tidak gembul kenapa berjalan sedikit saja sudah lelah eoh?! Makanya setiap pagi ikut olah raga bersama Minnie, jadi kau tidak gemuk seperti ini" Changmin masih betah mengejek sang sahabat.

"Aku tidak gemuk Cwangie!" Kyuhyun menampakan wajah merengut kesal.

"Ah sudahlah, ayo berangkat! Kita akan telat kalau berdebat disini. Kita lanjutkan sambil jalan saja arra! Kajja!" Changmin berjalan duluan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan jarak cukup jauh, mungkin karena langkah kakinya yang panjang.

"Cwang! Minnie! Tunggu aku!" Dengan sedikit kesusahan Kyuhyun berlari menyusul Changmin.

.

"Minnie, siapa yang berada dibangkuku itu?" Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah bangkunya yang terletak paling belakang. Bangku miliknya yang sekarang diduduki orang yang tak dikenalnya. Orang yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Molla!" Changmin melengos mengangkat bahunya dan pergi menuju bangkunya begitu saja. Bangku Changmin memang terletak paling depan. Berbeda dengan sang sahabat, Changmin tipikal anak yang suka menperhatikan songsaengnim.

Sedang Kyuhyun, ia memilih bangku paling belakang, mau apa lagi ia kalau bukan ingin memainkan PSP tanpa ketahuan guru selama jam pelajaran berlangsung.

"Ish Minnie..." Kyuhyun mendengus sebal melihat reaksi cuek sang sahabat. Ah mungkin Changmin sedikit kesal padanya mengingat tadi selama sisa perjalanannya menuju sekolah ia tak berhenti mengeluh, lelah lah, pegal lah, dan apapun itu.

Dengan beberapa langkah Kyuhyun telah sampai dan berdiri disamping bangkunya. "Eum...hay" sedikit berbasa-basi pada seseorang itu.

Merasa ada yang mengajaknya bicara, dengan segera Donghae menghapus sisa air matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap saipa yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Kyunie!" Donghae tersenyum lebar dan memekik kecil ketika penglihatannya mengenali sosok menggemaskan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos itu.

Seseorang yang hanya sekali ia temui, namun entah kenapa wajah itu begitu membekas di otaknya.

"Eh...kau mengenali Kyunie?" Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Senyum Donghae sedikit memudar karena Kyuhyun tak mengenalinya. Wajar saja, karena selama 2 tahun ini mereka sama sekali tak pernah bertemu. Padahal setiap malam selama sebulan penuh Donghae selalu menunggu di taman, berharap Kyuhyun berkunjung kesana sekaligus ia mengembalikan kalung itu. Ah kalung itu...

Donghae melepas kalung yang senantiasa dipakainya selama 2 tahun belakangan dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"I-ini kalung Kyunie..." Kyuhyun mengambil kalung itu dan membuka liontinnya "Kalung Kyunie yang hilang...Eum...kenapa ada padamu?" Nampaknya Kyuhyun belum ingat juga.

"Jaket itu...Kyunie tidak ingat? Di taman..." Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir, menggali apapun yang ada dalam ingatannya.

Jaket, di taman, ah iya. Dirinya pernah meminjamkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang itu...

"Donghae hyung!"

.

.

.

"Ahh..." Jonghyun merenggangkan otot pinggangnya yang terasa pegal karena tak henti bekerja dari pagi hingga malam. Bahkan saat ia sudah berada dirumahpun, ia harus menata dan memilah koran juga susu yang akan diantarnya besok. Rasa-rasanya semua tulangnya sudah berontak meminta dia untuk mengistirahatkannya sebentar saja.

Namun hal itu tak dihiraukannya, ia tak boleh mengeluh. Tuhan mentakdirkan manusia untuk senantiasa berusaha. Maka dari itu, selagi ia masih sehat dan ia masih mampu, ia akan berusaha semampunya demi sang putra yang amat disayanginya.

Dan tanpa diketahuinya, sepasang mata menatapnya sendu.  
Donghae berdiri dibalik pintu, menatap punggung sang appa yang nampak lelah. Menatap kasihan pada sang appa yang harus bekerja keras.

Donghae hendak melangkah menuju sang appa. Tapi...

'Gyutt'

Donghae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sesekali menguceknya. Apa ini, mengapa penglihatannya memburam.

Sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya Donghae, dan bersyukur penglihatannya berfungsi dengan baik kembali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" yakinnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia kembali melangkah menuju sang apa dan mendudukan diri dibelakang sang appa tanpa diketahui Jonghyun.

"Ah Donghae!" Jonghyun menengok ke belakang saat dirasakannya ada sepasang tangan yang tengah memijat bahunya.

"Ini sudah malam. Kenapa kau belum tidur eoh!" Jonghyun membalik tubuhnya kearah Donghae.

"Aku ingin memijat appa...appa pasti lelah bukan..." Donghae tersenyum.

"Tapi ini sudah larut Hae. Lagi pula besok kau sekolah. Ah ya bagaimana hari pertamamu?"

Donghae sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa, haruskah ia menjawab sejujurnya. Bahkan saat pelajaran pertama dimulai dan kebetulan sang songsaengnim adalah wali kelas mereka menperkenalkan Donghae sebagai murid baru, para murid lainnya langsung melemparkan ejekan-ejekan seperti yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Euh...baik appa. Mereka sang baik pada Hae..." Dan Donghae memutuskan berbohong.

"Syukurlah. Appa pikir mereka akan memperlakukanmu buruk"

.

.

.

'Sreet'

Tuan Lee menyodorkan sebuah kertas berisi surat perceraian kepada sang istri yang duduk dengan anggunnya di kursi salah satu kafe yang cukup sepi.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Nyonya Lee menatap tajam sang suami usai membaca sekilas apa yang tertuang dalam surat tersebut.

"Aku rasa kita sudah tak dapat mempertahankan rumah tangga kita. Kau sudah sangat mengecewakanku Hanna!" Tuan Lee menjelasjan maksudnya.

"Kau gila huh! Bagaiman mungkin kau meminta bercerai karena hal macam ini?! Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf padamu waktu itu!"

"Lihat Cho Hanna! Inilah yang membuatku tak tahan. Kau selalu egois dan menganggap semua ini enteng seolah-olah kau tak berdosa. Aku tidak peduli kau setuju atau tidak, aku ingin bercerai denganmu" tegas tuan Lee.

"Hah kau! Kalau kita bercerai, lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyunie huh?! Bagaimana dengan anak kita?!"

"Kyuhyun akan ikut denganku. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun tumbuh bersama ibu jahat macam dirimu"

"Apa maksudmu itu?! Kau meragukanku? Aku selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Kau pikir aku menelantarkan anak kita begitu?!" Emosi Nyonya Lee tak terbendung karena merasa sang suami yang akan menjadi mantan suaminya ini meremehkan kasih sayangnya pada sang putra semata wayang mereka.

"Kau tidak ingat pernah membuang anakmu sendiri"

"Berhenti membahas itu Lee!"

Perdebatan itu terus berjalan penjang dengan tuan Lee yang terus-menerus memojokan nyonya Lee hingga menyebabkan wanita itu jengah dan marah pada sang suami.

"Baik!" Nyonya Lee mengambil bulpen kemudian menandatangani surat itu "Ambil semuanya, ambil Kyuhyun! Aku tidak peduli lagi!"

.

TBC...

.

Kasih bocoran buat next chap ahhh...ini salah satu bagian buat next chapter kkkk^_^

Antrean di koridor rumah sakit itu nampak begitu panjang. Tak ada yang bisa Jonghyun lakukan meski keadaan Donghae yang saat ini tengah berada dalam dekapannya jauh dari kata baik.

Darah itu tak hentinya mengucur dari hidung Donghae membuatnya cemas luar biasa.

Dengan hati-hati ia mendudukan Donghae yang sudah terkulai lemas dalam dekapnya. Meski dalam keadaan lemah, masih saja sang putra menyunggingkan senyum untuknya.

Merapalkan kata "Gwenchana" berkali-kali dari bibir yang telah memutih miliknya. Menatap lembut ia pada sang appa, meski begitu nampak nyata jika matanya menampakkan gurat takut. Tak terpungkiri, ia sendiripun dilanda ketakutan akan apa yang tengah ia alami. Namun begitu adanya, ia tetap mencoba menenangkan sang appa yang tengah dalam kekalutan melihat keadaannya saat ini.

'Tes'

'Tes'

'Tes'

Darah yang tak hentinya itu mulai mengotori lantai. Jonghyun mengedarkan pandangnya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menampung darah yang begitu banyak ini. Sebuah ember kecil tepat disebelahnya.

Mengambilnya kemudian memposisikan ember itu dibawah Donghae agar darah itu tertampung disana.

Bermenit-menit kemudian antrian masih juga tak berkurang. Mata milik Donghae yang mulanya mengerjap sayu kini benar-benar tertutup, meninggalkan Jonghyun disana yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh yang telah hilang kesadaran itu sembari merapalkan doa-doa untuk keselamatan sang putra disertai deraian air mata yang berlomba turun melalui mata keriputnya.

Diantara ketidaksadarannya, darah itu menetes hingga memenuhi setengah ember kecil itu.

Udah yah...segini dulu! Penasarang gak? Penasaran doong!

Reader: Nggak sama sekali!

Saya: Huweee chingu kejaaamm!

Heh abaikan saja. Tunggu aja next chapnya...

 **Note: Hay hay saya muncul lagi dengan ff ini. Bagaimana pendapat chingu tentang chap ini. Makin gk jelas ya. Aduh aku udah gereget pingin kyuhae udah gede. Tapi yah nanti aja disesuaikan sama cerita hehe. Au ah, gitu aja. Nih balesan review kemaren. Thanks buat yang udah review^^:**

 **Haebaragi86: iya! Nyonya Lee emang jahat, sampek sebel saya buat nulis part dia hehe... nih udah lanjut chingu..**

 **widiantini9: saya juga suka Kyu yang imut-imut. Ini udah lanjut chingu...** _ **kiki emotikon**_

 **less: keren? Makasih loh, padahal gk ada keren-kerennya menurut saya kkkk. Iya hae bakalan sakit. Ini udah dilanjut chingu...** _ **kiki emotikon**_

 **905re: aduh makasih buat nungguin kelanjutan nih ff abal^_^**

 **hunkaiship14: iya ummanya jahat banget. Jadi pingin tabok ummanya Hae hehe. Nih udah lanjut chingu^_^**

 **Awaelfkyu13: mianhe kalo yang sakit keras itu kyaknya gk bisa deh hehe. Nih udah lanjut...** _ **kiki emotikon**_

 **kyuhae: saya juga pingin nulis kyuhae pas remaja, tapi yah liat ceritanya dulu^_^**

 **yolyol: semoga dapat hukuman si ummanya Hae, amin. Ini udah lanjut chingu^_^**

 **angel sparkyu: heh masa sih kkkk (ketawa evil). Ini udah dilanjut** _ **kiki emotikon**_

 **pcyckh: iya Donghae menderita banget huweee.. jangan kasihan, inikan cma ff** **#** **plakk** **...** _ **kiki emotikon**_

 **cho loekyu07: aih jangan nangis chinguuu... ini udah lanjut^_^**

 **entik hale: meninggal gk ya, uhm gak tahu deh#plakk. Nyari nggak ya, uhm gk tahu lagi deh hehe...** _ **kiki emotikon**_

 **Wonhaesung: ini udah lanjut chingu...** _ **kiki emotikon**_

 **Safa Fishy: ehm happy ending, saya pikir-pikir dulu ne kkkk...** _ **kiki emotikon**_

 **Erka: iya mereka saudara seibu^_^**

 **Vee Ldh: mianhe kalo membuat chingu gk nyaman soal Hae yang terlalu dewasa. Makasih udah suka ma critanya^_^**

 **ikanelf: makasih udah suka nih ff. Ini udah lanjut chingu^_^**

 **Triatmatee: ini udah di lanjut chingu^_^**

 **Fitriyana883: mungkin beberapa chap lagi yah kyuhae dewasa hehe** _ **kiki emotikon**_

 **Nfs: ini udah dilanjut. Semoga menghibur yaa^_^**

 **i-elf: makasih chingu... Ini udah lanjut^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: Angel Heart Chapter 4**

 **Cast: Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun as Lee Kyuhyun and other**

 **Genre: Family, brothership, angst**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typos, OOC, cerita pasaran, judul juga hehe dan kekurangan lainnya harap dimaklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This story is mine.**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyunie kau makan ne..." Kyuhyun tak menanggapi. Tuan Lee mengelus lembut surai ikal putra semata wayangnya yang nampak kusut ini, pada Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk lemas dengan kepala menyender di kepala ranjang kasur berwarna baby blue miliknya. Sebelah tangannya mengangsurkan sesendok nasi ke bibir mungil putranya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak mau makan, menjadikan tuan Lee resah dan cemas jika sang putra jatuh sakit.

Hatinya benar-benar sedih melihat sang putra kecilnya terpuruk sedemikian rupa akibat perpisahannya dengan sang istri. Tak henti namja kecil itu menangis sejak kemarin jika teringat sang umma.

Berawal dari putra kecilnya yang kala itu baru pulang sekolah dan menemukan apartement dalam keadaan kosong. Tak ada siapapun disana. Beruntung Kyuhyun bocah cerdas yang telah dapat menggunakan telepon dan menelpon sang appa.

Sesaat setelah tuan Lee berada disana, ia langsung mencoba menghubungi wanita yang masih sah sebagai istrinya itu. Namun sayang, tak ada jawaban dan ia mengetahui bahwa semua pakaian milik Hanna telah tak bersisa di lemarinya. Dan dari situlah ia menyimpulkan jika sang istri telah pergi. Ia kemudian memutuskan membawa sang putra ke apartement baru yang telah ia beli.

Tuan Lee menghela napsnya kasar. Bahkan ia tak menyangka sang istri tega bertindak demikian. Demi tuhan, ia dan istrinya bahkan belum melakukan sidang perceraian. Tega sekali dia meninggalkan rumah. Bahkan tanpa berpamitan kepada putra kecil yang sangat bergantung padanya. Ia menjadi bertanya-tanya, terbuat dari apa hati wanita itu.

"Kyuhyunie...appa mohon...Hyunie makan ne..." bujuk tuan Lee lagi dengan suara lembutnya. Kyuhyun menanggapi kali ini. Dan sebuah gelengan menjadi tanggapannya.

"Umma..." Kyuhyun berujar lirih dengan suaranya yang parau akibat kebanyakan menangis. Mata bulat yang mulanya sudah kering dari air mata kini nampak mulai basah karena tetesan itu hendak melesak keluar setiap ia merapalkan kata umma.

Kini tetesan itu benar-benar membasahi pipi chubbynya. Melihat hal itu tuan Lee segera merengkuh, membawa tubuh sang putra kedalam pelukannya.

"Umma..hiks..umma..dimana..appa...hiks..." Kyuhyun berguman-guman lirih didalam pelukan appanya.

"Ssshh...umma hanya pergi sebentar Kyunie... Dia akan pulang nanti, percayalah" tuan Lee mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan kata-katanya, meski ia sendiri tak tahu dimana keberadaan ibu dari putranya.

"Ummamu akan kembali Kyunie.. dan dia akan menyesal"

.

.

.

"Eum...Changmin-shii?" Donghae menanggil pelan nama namja kecil bertubuh jangkung dihadapannya. Namja yang diketahuinya sebagai teman baik Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang tengah asik memakan bekal makanannya menoleh kearah si empunya suara. Dalam hati ia merutuk namja kurus yang berani mengganggu acara makannya.

"Ada apa?" Changmin bertanya ketus.

"Eum...boleh aku bertanya?" Donghae bertanya pelan, ia sedikit tidak enak mendengar nada bicara Changmin yang terkesan tak mau dianggu.

"Emh...kau mau tanya apa?" Changmin kali ini memasukan sebuah gulungan omelet besar ke mulut lebarnya.

"Eum... Aku ingin tanya, kenapa Kyuhyun belum masuk sekolah?" Meski Changmin adalah teman baik Kyuhyun, namun entah kenapa ia tak bisa dekat dengan sahabat Kyuhyun itu.

"Hahh..." Changmin menghela napas jengah. Entah sudah berapa kali si namja kurus ini menanyakan hal serupa padanya. Menanyakan kemana Kyuhyun? Kemana bocah gembul itu tidak masuk sekolah selama 2 hari.

"Aish...sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu! Kau sudah menanyakannya tadi!" Changmin sedikit membentak membuat Donghae tertunduk takut.

"Mi-mian, aku pikir ia akan mengabarimu..." Donghae berujar gugup.

Changmin menghela napas, lagi. Melihat raut takut Donghae sedikit banyak membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun dimana. Saat aku ke apartementnya ia sudah tidak ada, pintunya terkunci, Hanna ahjuma juga tidak ada"

"Eum...begitu. Maaf kalau sudah menganggumu. Aku akan kembali ke bangkuku. Sekali lagi mianhe"

Donghae hendak kembali ke bangkunya sebelum...

"Hey..." seruan Changmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ne?"

"Maaf...maaf sudah membentakmu tadi"

Donghae tersenyum "Ne tidak apa-apa"

"Ah...aku baru ingat kita belum berkenalan secara resmi bukan. Meski aku sudah tahu namamu dari Kyuhyun, tapi kita belum berkenalan. Perkenalkan, namaku Shim Changmin" tangan namja kecil bertubuh tinggi itu pada Donghae.

"Aku Donghae, Lee Donghae" Donghae menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Sekarang kita teman?"

"Ne, kita teman"

.

.

.

Tuan Lee mencelupkan sebuah handuk kering kedalam baskom berisi air hangat. Diperasnya dengan kuat handuk itu hingga tidak ada air yang menetes dari handuk ,kemudian menempatkan handuk basah itu di dahi sang putra yang terasa panas.

Jemari tuanya mengusap helaian rambut yang nampak kusut oleh keringat. Disekanya dengan sayang setiap bulir keringat yang menuruni wajah sang putra dan mengecup kening itu penuh kasih sayang.

Tanpa disadarinya sebuah cairan bening lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Hatinya sakit melihat buah hatinya seperti ini. Sakit melihat Kyuhyun diusia kecilnya harus kehilangan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang dengan tega pergi begitu saja. Meski saat itu ia berkata bahwa ia akan membawa Kyuhyun, namun ia tak akan melarang bila sewaktu-waktu Hanna mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Bagaimana pun ia adalah wanita yang telah membuat Kyuhyun lahir di dunia.

Namun wanita tak punya hati itu malah memilih pergi, meninggalkan semua tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang ibu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun kecilnya yang senantiasa menangis mencari-cari sang ibu.

"Eungh...umma..." lenguhan kecil sang putra membuat tuan Lee kembali meneteskan air mata. Tanpa ragu ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun.

Dipeluknya tubuh yang tengah tertidur gelisah itu. Membisikan kata-kata sayang kepada sang anak meski nyatanya tak begitu berpengaruh.

"Appa akan menjagamu nak... Appa berjanji..."

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan murung menuju rumahnya. Beberapa kali kaki kurusnya menendang kerikil di jalan dengan asal. Melampiaskan perasaan dihatinya.

Kyuhyun yang tak masuk sekolah 2 hari berturut-turut tanpa kabar membuat moodnya sedikit buruk. Padahal ia sangat merindukan bocah manis nan gembul yang suka sekali memanggilnya hyungie. Ia kesepian, hanya Kyuhyun teman yang ia punya. Ah, tidak, ia baru saja punya teman baru, Changmin. Namun bagaimanapun itu berbeda, Changmin temannya, sedang Kyuhyun? Ah entahlah, dongsaeng mungkin. Ia merasa begitu dekat dan begitu sayang dengannya.

Beberapa menit ia berjalan hingga tanpa sadar telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah kecil, rumahnya.

'Kriet'

"Akhirnya..."

Sedikit membutuhkan tenaga untuk membukan pintu reyot itu. Membuat Donghae terkadang kuwalahan sendiri.

Donghae langsung melepas sepatu juga berganti seragam. Setelahnya ia akan membersihkan rumah dan memasak untuk sang appa.

.

Setengah jam kemudian Donghae telah selesai membersihkan rumah. Tinggal satu lagi pekerjaannya, memasak.

Dengan langkah riang dia menuju dapur, membuka kulkas kecil sedikit berkarat yang ada disana. Dilihatnya isi kulkas yang tinggal sedikit itu.

Tangannya menopang di dagu, membuat pose berfikir yang imut. Otak cerdasnya sedang berpikir menu lezat apa yang akan dibuatnya dari sedikit sisa sayuran itu.

"Ah...aku akan membuat sup. Appa pasti suka" pekiknya saat ide itu muncul dikepalanya.

Donghae mengambil semua sayuran disana, mencucinya kemudian memotongnya kecil-kecil dan meletakkannya di mangkuk berukuran cukup besar. Tangan mungilnya dengan terampil meracik bumbu sederhana untuk masakannya.

Dengan kedua tangan membawa mangkuk dan bumbu, Donghae hendak melangkah menuju kompor yang tak jauh dari sana.

Namun...

'Bruk'

'Prakk'

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae merasa sakit yang tajam dikepalanya, tempat yang dipijaknya berputar cepat, pandangnya menggelap seketika. Dan tanpa bisa ia tahan, ia jatuh terduduk dilantai menimbulkan suara gedebum keras, benturan antara tubuh kurus Donghae serta mangkuk berisi potongan sayuran itu dengan lantai.

Tak dihiraukannya sayuran yang tumpah serta bumbu yang berceceran dilantai, namja kecil itu terfokus pada sakitnya, matanya terpejam erat menahan rasa sakit yang menjadi di kepalanya. Kedua tangannya yang bebas mencengkeram kepalanya yang seakan mau pecah. Dan tak lama setelah itu ia dapat merasakan cairan hangat mulai menuruni hidungnya. Cairan berbau anyir yang mulai menetes mengotori lantai yang memang telah kotor.

Dengan langkah terseok Donghae melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tepat disebelah dapur dengan tangan bertumpu pada apapun yang dapat digapainya.

Bersusah payah Donghae hingga ia sampai didepan wasteffle kamar mandinya. Ia membasuh hidungnya asal saat ia merasa darah itu telah berhenti keluar.

Dengan mata masih memejam, diremasnya kuat pinggiran wastaffle saat sakit dikepalanya masih berdenyut keras meski tak sesakit tadi.

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya tepat memandang sebuah cermin dihadapannya. Sebuah cermin yang menantulkan bayangan menyedihkan. Seraut wajah pucat dengan bibir memutih yang sialnya lagi itu adalah miliknya.

Mata Donghae mulai mengeluarkan buliran bening. Tak mau buliran itu jatuh, dengan segera dirinya mendongak ke atas, menatap langit-langit kamar mandi. Mencoba menahan laju air mata itu, ia benci menangis. Namun apa daya jika air mata itu tetap memberontak keluar.

"Tuhan..." ia berbisik lirih. Memejamkan matanya, seolah ia berbicara dengan tuhan dihadapannya.

"Ada apa dengaku...?" Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia sendiri merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya, mulai dari sakit kepala tiba-tiba, mimisan, bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan sang appa ia sering pingsan tanpa sebab.

Semua itu membuatnya takut, takut jika hal itu akan semakin menyusahkan sang appa.

.

.

.

Sebuah pesawat baru saja mendarat di sebuah bandara kota Saporo, Jepang. Tak lama setelahnya beberapa orang yang merupakan penumpang dari pesawat asal Korea itu keluar dengan menyeret koper masing-masing.

Dan dari kerumunan orang-orang itu nampak seorang wanita cantik menyeret kopernya menuju kerumunan orang yang hendak menjemput keluarganya, mata indah wanita itu berkeliling, mencari-cari seseorang yang akan menjemputnya. Dan voila, ia menemukannya, sebuah senyum ia lemparkan pada lelaki dihadapannya.

Lelaki yang membawa papan nama bertuliskan Cho Hanna. Oh, nampaknya nyonya Lee atau Cho Hanna ini tengah berada di Jepang, menenangkan diri atau lari dari tanggung jawab eoh.

"Oppa..." dengan segera Hanna memeluk tubuh lelaki dihadapannya. Lelaki yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Aku merindukanmu..." bisiknya lirih.

Sang lelaki semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu "Aku juga merindukanmu Hanna..."

.

Mobil mewah mercedes benz SLS 63 AMG itu melaju cepat membelah jalanan kota saporo yang nampak sedikit lengang. Maklum saja, ini adalah musim dingin, membuat orang-orang malas untuk keluar selain urusan mendadak ataupun bekerja.

"Kau yakin akan menetap di Jepang Hanna-ya?" Si lelaki membuka pembicaraan sambil terus fokus mengemudi.

Hanna menatap lelaki disampingnya sebal "Kau tidak setuju Hajin oppa?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja bagimana dengan suamimu? Bagaimana..."

"Aku sudah bercerai" ucap Hanna cepat memotong perkataan Hajin, Cho Hajin. Ia adalah kakak Hanna yang bekerja dan menetap di Jepang.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku? Aku kakakmu Hanna-ya" tentu saja Hajin terkejut bukan main. Sang adik, Hanna tidak pernah bercerita jika ia mempunyai masalah dengan sang suami. Padahal sekecil apapun masalahnya, biasanya Hanna akan bercerita padanya meskipun lewat telepon.

"Maaf oppa. Aku tidak bisa bercerita padamu.." ucap Hanna lesu.

"Ah...baiklah kalau begitu. Lalu bagaimana Kyuhyun. Dia ikut dengan siapa?" Tanya Hajin saat mengingat keponakannya itu.

"Ia bersama dengan ayahnya. Sudahlah oppa, aku tidak mau membahas hal ini. Aku kesini untuk memulai hidup baru dan melupakan semua yang terjadi di Seoul"

.

.

.

Dengan tanpa alas kaki Jonghyun menggendong sang anak yang tengah terbaring lemah di punggungnya. Otaknya seolah buntu untuk memikirkan cara lebih cepat sampai dirumah sakit selain berlari sekencang yang ia bisa.

Bagaimana tidak, saat ia pulang ke rumah ia mendapati dapur dalam kondisi berantakan dan tak mendapati Donghae dimanapun. Dan saat ia mencari di sudut-sudut rumah begitu terkejutnya ia menemukan sang putra dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Donghae tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi tubuh tertelungkup di lantai kamar mandi yang kotor dan basah, membuat ia cemas dan panik seketika.

"Appa..." seruan lirih itu hendaknya membuat langkah Jonghyun sedikit melambat.

"Donghae kau bangun?" Tanyanya pada sang anak yang masih berada dalam gendongannya.

"Gwenchana appa... Aku baik-baik saja..." Mati-matian Jonghyun menahan air matanya saat suara lirih nan lemah itu memncoba menenangkannya.

"Ya...kau pasti baik-baik saja Hae..."

.

Antrean di koridor rumah sakit itu nampak begitu panjang. Tak ada yang bisa Jonghyun lakukan meski keadaan Donghae yang saat ini tengah berada dalam dekapannya jauh dari kata baik.

Darah itu tak hentinya mengucur dari hidung Donghae membuatnya cemas luar biasa.

Dengan hati-hati ia mendudukan Donghae yang sudah terkulai lemas dalam dekapnya. Meski dalam keadaan lemah, masih saja sang putra menyunggingkan senyum untuknya.

Merapalkan kata "Gwenchana" berkali-kali dari bibir yang telah memutih miliknya. Menatap lembut ia pada sang appa, meski begitu nampak nyata jika matanya menampakkan gurat takut. Tak terpungkiri, ia sendiripun dilanda ketakutan akan apa yang tengah ia alami. Namun begitu adanya, ia tetap mencoba menenangkan sang appa yang tengah dalam kekalutan melihat keadaannya saat ini.

'Tes'

'Tes'

'Tes'

Darah yang tak hentinya itu mulai mengotori lantai. Jonghyun mengedarkan pandangnya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menampung darah yang begitu banyak ini. Sebuah ember kecil tepat disebelahnya.

Mengambilnya kemudian memposisikan ember itu dibawah Donghae agar darah itu tertampung disana.

Bermenit-menit kemudian antrian masih juga tak berkurang. Mata milik Donghae yang mulanya mengerjap sayu kini benar-benar tertutup, meninggalkan Jonghyun disana yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh yang telah hilang kesadaran itu sembari merapalkan doa-doa untuk keselamatan sang putra disertai deraian air mata yang berlomba turun melalui mata keriputnya.

Diantara ketidaksadarannya, darah itu menetes hingga memenuhi setengah ember kecil.

"Astaga tuan dia kenapa?" Pekik seorang suster yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat kondisi Donghae yang parah.

Menggeleng, Jonghyun tak sanggup menjawab. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya menangis sembari memeluk Donghae dapat yang ia lakukan.

"Mari kita ke ruang dokter agar pasien segera diperiksa..."

.

TBC...

 **.**

 **Note: Aduh ini ide kebelet keluar chingu. Chap ini saya buat setelah saya pusing ngerjain soal kimia ma bahasa arab. Sedikit curhat ne? buat kimia sih tenang aja, paling enggak masih ada nilai. Nah buat bhs. Arab, boro-boro, guru yang jaga killer chingu. Nggak bisa nengok. Mana saya itu pelajaran nggak bisa sama sekali, ya udah semua soal ke-40nya saya jawab pake aji-aji pengawutan alias ngasal chingu hahaha, jangan ditiru ne. Au ah, kalo emak saya marah-marah gegara nilai itu. Orang gak bisa yeee... mau gimana lagi.**

 **Buat ff lain mungkin 1 ato 2 minggu lagi. Saya masih uts, besok fisika ma sejarah. Fisika sih nothing, but sejarah, I HATE THIS. Males baca, males hafalan, jangan ditiru lagi ok. Udah ah segini aja. Thanks a lot buat yang udah review, mian saya nggak bisa bales review, maybe next chap kkkkk.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: Angel Heart Chapter 5**

 **Cast: Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun as Lee Kyuhyun and other**

 **Genre: Family, brothership, angst**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typos, OOC, cerita pasaran, judul juga hehe dan kekurangan lainnya harap dimaklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This story is mine.**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^_^**

 **.**

Mata tua itu menatap lelah sesosok tubuh yang terbaring lemah di ranjang pesakitannya. Sosok itu menutup matanya erat, tertidur dengan damai bersama tarikan nafasnya yang mengalun pelan dibantu sebuah selang yang tertambat di hidungnya.

Nampak tubuh kurus nan ringkih itu dihiasi peralatan medis disana-sini. Sebuah kantong berisi darah tersambung di lengan kanannya, serta sebuah kantong infus berisi cairan berwarna kekuningan tersambung di lengan kirinya.

Jonghyun menggenggam tangan dingin Donghae lembut, berkali-kaki ia menciumi jemari sang putra. Ia sangat bersyukur akan kondisi Donghae saat ini. Kondisinya telah stabil, tak sekritis semalam.

Keadaan dimana Donghae kehilangan banyak sekali darah, tubuhnya lemas, bahkan detak jantungnya melemah karena kehilangan darah yang dipompanya. Malam itu, Jonghyun tak mampu beranjak sedikitpun dari kursi tunggu di ruang UGD. Ia terduduk dengan kedua tangan bertaut di depan dada, menutup mata dengan segudang doa ia rapalkan kepada sang pencipta. Demi keselamatan sang putra.

Kini tangan keriput itu beralih mengelus surai Donghae yang nampak kusut, rambut itu nampak begitu tipis dan lengket, tiap helai rambut itu menyatu karenkeringat dingin yang tak hebti keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Hae-ya, kenapa kau belum bangun juga?"

Suara itu terdengar serak. Sedikit parau tepatnya, bagaimana tidak, hampir semalaman Jonghyun tiada henti menangis karena keadaan Donghae yang membuatnya begitu cemas. Ia tahu Donghaenya sering sakit, tapi mengalami keadaan seperti ini, seketika itu pikiran negatif hinggap di pikirannya, membuatnya begitu takut, takut jika Donghae tak terselamatkan dan pergi darinya.

Mata namja paruh baya itu nampak berkabut "Bangunlah nak, appa disini...menunggumu bangun..."

.

.

.

"APPA APPA! Ayo bangun!" Suara imut itu menggelegar memenuhi kamar tidur luas yang dihuni oleh sepasang ayah dan anak itu.

Sang anak yang bertubuh gembul dengan seragam sekolah rapinya nampak naik ke atas tubuh sang appa dan mengguncang-guncang dengan kasar tubuh sang appa yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebal.

Tak ada reaksi... sang appa masih tetap tertidur lelap. Mungkin ia kelelahan setelah semalaman menunggui dan merawatnya yang sedang demam.

"Ish...appa...dasar pemalas!" Kyuhyun, bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kala sang appa masih bergeming dengan tidurnya.

Seakan tak kehabisan akal, Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah kepala sang appa, menarik napas dalam kemudian berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa tepat di depan telinga sang appa "APPA! AYO BANGUN!"

"Astaga!" Tuan Lee tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan yang telinga.

Tuan Lee mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mengumpulkan tiap kesadarannya yang tercecer entah kemana.

"Kyunie!" Pekiknya kala pandangnya menangkap bayangan sang anak yang telah berseragam rapi dan menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi, menyunggingkan senyum manis ke arahnya.

"Appa pemalas ayo bangun! Appa harus mengantar Kyu ke sekolah! Kajja!" Kyuhyun menarik-narik tangan besar tuan Lee, menyuruhnya segera mandi.

"Astaga apa yang kau lakukan Kyunie dan..." tuan Lee sedikit mengernyit bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu ceria pagi ini. Padahal ia ingat jelas bagaimana anaknya itu meraung menangis keras memanggil-manggil ummanya.

"Ish...Kyu mau sekolah appa. Kyu rindu Changminie, rindu Hae hyung, rindu songsaengnim dan rindu teman-teman semua. Kajja appa, mandi sana!" Cerocos Kyuhyun pada sang appa.

Tuan Lee nampak termenung, otaknya berpikir keras. Ada apa dengan Kyunienya. Ia merasa...entahlah. Ada yang tidak beres dengan anaknya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ceria, dan lagi sejak kapan putranya yang sangat manja yang bahkan tak mau mengenakan pakaian sendiri bisa memakai seragam serapi ini. Sendirian! Tentu saja, seingatnya ia tak menyewa pengasuh atau asisten rumah tangga.

"Appa!" Jengkel Kyuhyun melihat appanya yang tampak melamun "Cepat appa mandi!"

"Kyunie...kau tidak apa-apa bukan?" Tuan Lee memegang kening sang putra, memastikan virus demam itu sudah menghilang dari tubuh putranya, sekaligus memastikan anaknya tidak sedang mengigau mungkin, pikir konyolnya.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menyentak tangan sang appa, menurunkannya dari dahinya "Kyu tidak apa-apa. Kyu mau sekolah!"

"Tapi Kyunie setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin appa rasa kau masih butuh istirahat, bahkan tubuhmu masih sedikit hangat. Kau tidak usah berangkat sekolah dulu ne?" Tuan Lee mencoba memberi pengertian pada anaknya yang ngotot ingin berangkat sekolah meski ia masih sedikit demam.

"Demam? Kyu tidak demam appa. Dan juga..."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

'Deg'

Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mimik polos itu membuat tuan Lee merasa kehilangan jantungnya.

.

.

.

"Tuan saya mohon keringanan, biarkan Donghae dirawat disini. Aku akan mengusahakan melunasi biaya perawatannya" mohon Jonghyun pada seorang petugas administrasi.

"Maafkan kami tuan. Itu sudah prosedur rumah sakit. Jika tuan tidak bisa melunasi biaya perawatan hingga batas waktu yang ditentukan, dengan terpaksa kami tak dapat melanjutkan perawatan terhadap pasien" ujar petugas itu dengan berat hati. Sejujurnya ia juga merasa kasihan dengan keluarga pasien dihadapannya, namun bagaimana lagi, itu sudah prosedur rumah sakit, dan itu harga mutlak.

"Terimakasih, akan saya usahakan..." Jonghyun membungkuk sekilas pada petugas itu.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan gontai menuju kanar rawat sang putra. Ia memikirkan bagaimana ia mencari uang untuk melunasi biaya rumah sakit yang tak sedikit ini. Donghae masih harus dirawat disini. Dan lagi hasil check upnya akan keluar besok, itu pasti akan membutuhkan tambahan biaya.

"Aish...bagaimana ini?" Jonghyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

'Bruk'

"Maafkan aku!"

"Maafkan aku!"

.

.

.

"KYUHYUNIEE!" Suara melengking tinggi itu membuat beberapa siswa yang telah datang menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

'Plak'

Dengan kasar tangan berbalut kulit putih pucat menggeplak kepala namja kecil nan tinggi itu.

"Changmin-ah kau mau membuat telingaku tuli huh?!" Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi, tepat di samping Changmin.

"Auh yak Kyuhyun-ah! Kau tak tahu jika aku merindukanmu huh? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di apartemenmu lagi? Kau ini sebenarnya kemana hah?!" Changmin memeluk sahabatnya sekilas sebelum bertanya tanpa jeda padanya.

"Changmin-ah kalau bertanya satu-satu, aku tidak tahu mana dulu yang harus ku jawab!" Tangan Kyuhyun terulur, hendak menggeplak kepala sahabatnya itu, lagi.

"Jangan terus memukulku! Bagaimana kalau aku jadi bodoh?" Protes Changmin dengan kedua tangan membentuk silang guna melindungi kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja"

"Hey Kyu...?"

"Hmm..."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau kemana saja?"

"Aku? Aku tidak kemana-mana, aku di apartemen bersama appa"

"Mwo? Tidak mungkin! Jelas-jelas pintu apartemenmu terkunci, aku membunyikan bel hampir 100 kali pun tetap tidak ada jawaban, mana mungkin kau ada disana? Jangan membohongiku!"

"Ish Cwang jangan berteriak begitu, aku memang tidak lagi tinggal disana, aku tinggal bersama appa di apartemen barunya hehe. Nanti aku beri kau alamatnya Ok?"

"Ah begitu rupanya, tapi kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah berhari-hari... Dan eum kau...hanya bersama appamu? Lalu dimana Hanna ahjumma?"

"Hanna ahjumma?"

"Siapa dia?"

.

.

.

Tuan Lee berjalan tertunduk sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang dilaluinya. Otaknya kini memutar nyata penjelasan seorang uisa tentang kondisi sang putra. Meski belum positif hasilnya, namun hal ini tentu saja membebani pikirannya.

Yah, setelah mengantar Kyuhyun ke sekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, bertemu dengan psikiater kenalannya dan berkonsultasi mengenai Kyuhyun sang anak.

"Dari yang anda sampaikan kemungkinan besar putra anda mengalami tekanan besar dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Pikirannya tak mampu menanggung beban yang terlampau berat untuknya hingga sang otak memilih menghapus memori tentang seseorang yang membebani pikirannya. Ini baru perkiraan tuan Lee, ada baiknya anda membawa putra anda kemari untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Dan untuk saat ini ada baiknya untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit permasalahan yang membuatnya tertekan"

Itulah yang dikatakan uisa beberapa waktu lalu. Terlalu asik melamun hingga ia tak menyadari ada seseorang dihadapannya.

'Bruk'

"Maafkan aku!"

"Maafkan aku!"

Kedua orang yang saling bertubrukan itu sedikit membungkukan tubuh mereka, meminta maaf secara bersamaan.

"Ah maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak melihat anda" ucap tuan Lee pada namja yang usianya tak jauh berbeda darinya. Seorang namja yang berpakaian sedikit kotor dan tak terurus.

"A-animida, saya yang seharusnya minta maaf tuan"

Melihat tuan Lee yang berpakaian formal membuat orang itu, Jonghyun menebak pasti orang yang ditabraknya adalah orang kaya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Permisi!" Tuan Lee menunduk singkat sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Tu-tunggu tuan...Bi-bisakah aku...?" Seketika itu muncul pikiran untuk meminjam uang kepada seorang yang nampak dari kalangan orang berada itu.

"Ne?"

"A-ani, tidak jadi..." namun niat itu ia urungkan. Siapa dia berani meminta bantuan pada seseorang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Appa kita pulang ne?" Lengan kurus berbalut pakaian tipis khas rumah sakit itu menarik-narik kemeja lusuh yang dikenakan Jonghyun. Dengan suaranya yang terdengar lemah dan parau ia memohon-mohon kepada sang appa untuk keluar dari tempat ini.

"Kau baru saja sadar Hae-ya, kau masih harus beristirahat"

"Tapi kita tak punya uang appa. Kita harus pergi dari sini..." Donghae terus saja merengek untuk pulang.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun Hae, kau hanya perlu istirahat dan segera sembuh" Jonghyun mencoba meyakinkan sang putra. Meyakinkan dirinya juga mungkin, ia bahkan masih belum mampu melunasi penuh biaya perawatan Donghae, hanya seperih yang dapat ia bayarkan. Itupun ia harus meminjam uang kesana-kemari, bersusah payah meyakinkan orang-orang agar mau memberinya pinjaman uang namun uang hasil pinjaman itu hanya terkumpul sedikit.

"Appa aku mau pulang sekarang! Aku tak mau appa memanjakan sakitku. Kita tak punya uang appa. Jebal...kita harus segera pergi dari sini"

Dengan nekat Donghae bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Rasa dinginnya lantai langsung membuatnya menggigil kala kaki kurus itu menyentuh lantai. Kakinya gemetar, hingga ia menjadi ragu dan memilih memanggil sang appa dengan suaranya yang melirih "Appa...kumohon...kajja kita pulang..."

"Hae-ya...kumohon nak. Kau harus sembuh, jangan pikirkan apapun, appa akan menangani semuanya arra?"

"Tapi appa..."

'Kriet'

"Permisi...Maaf apa aku menganggu?" Seorang uisa cantik memasuki ruang rawat Donghae. Menyapa dengan ramah.

"Uisa...anda mau memeriksa Donghae?" Tanya Jonghyun kepada uisa bername tag Song Ji Hyo itu.

Uisa cantik itu tersenyum dan menggeleng "Tuan Lee bisa anda ke ruangan saya, ada hal yang perlu saya bicarakan!"

.

Dan disinilah kedua orang itu berada, ruang kerja dokter Song.

"Tuan Lee..." Song uisa nampak memandang serius namja paruh baya dihadapannya.

Membuat Jonghyun gugup dibuatnya "N-ne..."

Ia tahu jika uisa cantik ini akan membicarakan mengenai hasil check up yang Donghae lakukan. Dan melihat raut serius sang uisa membuatnya takut jika hasil pemeriksaan putranya jauh dari kata baik.

Tak berselang lama, uisa cantik itu mengambil sebuah amplop besar dari dalam laci kerjanya dan memberikannya pada Jonghyun.

"Ini hasil check up-nya tuan, silakan anda baca terlebih dahulu..."

Jonghyun membuka lilitan tali itu, membukanya dan menarik isi kertas itu keluar. Seketika itu ia menyesali dirinya yang tak berpendidikan, yang bahkan tak mampu membaca satu deret huruf pun pada selembar kertas tersebut.

"Ma-maaf uisa, bisakah anda membacakannya? Aku-aku tidak bisa membaca" Jonghyun menyerahkan kembali kertas itu pada Song uisa.

"Begitu rupanya. Begini tuan...anak menderita leukimia ganas. Leukimia ini berkembang cenderung lambat, namun disaat bersamaan mematikan penderitanya. Saya rasa, pasien telah mengalami gejala dari penyakit ini sejak lama..."

"Pernahkan anda mendapatinya dalam keadaan pendaraan fatal atau mimisan seperti ini?"

Tanya Song uisa pada Jonghyun yang saat ini meremat kuat ujung kemejanya, melampiaskan rasa takut yang dirasakannya.

"Tidak pernah...aku tidak pernah mendapatinya dalam keadaan seperti itu"

'Atau aku yang tidak tahu...'

.

.

.

"Oppa dan eonie kalian datang!" Pekik riang wanita cantik dalam balutan dress hitam panjang yang nampak elegan itu kala melihat kakaknya bersama sang istri datang ke acaranya.

Nampak disana-sini orang-orang bercengkrama dalam balutan pakaian formal mereka dengan segelas minuman di tangan mereka. Sebuah acara pembukaan butik baru oleh seorang desaigner berbakat, Cho Hanna.

Ya, Cho Hanna memilih untuk menyibukkan diri, memanfaatkan ilmu yang selama ini tak terpakai karena dulu sang suami melarangnya bekerja. Sehingga sia-sia ia dulu sekolah di bidang tata busana.

"Ne Hanna-ya, mana mungkin aku melewatkan hari penting seperti ini. Benarkan yeobbo?"

"Ne...aku tidak akan melewatkan acara penting untuk adik ipar" Soo Jin, istri dari kakak Hanna itu memeluk erat adik dari suaminya itu. Menunjukan betapa akrab mereka.

"Ya kalian para wanita, aku permisi dulu, aku akan menyapa kolega yang lain!"

.

"Wah hebat sekali kau bisa merancang gaun-gaun bagus ini. Ah tidak sia-sia kerja kerasmu. Aku mendengar banyak yang memuji gaun rancanganmu"

"Ne eonnie, aku juga tidak menyangka akan sebagus ini responnya!"

"Wah Kyuhyun pasti bangga punya umma sepertimu ne!"

Raut ceria itu berubah menjadi dingin seketika, entah sejak kapan nama itu seolah membuat Hanna iritasi kala mendengarnya.

Membuatnya teringat sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan mantan suaminya kala itu...

'Jika saja aku bisa, aku tak akan mengijinkan Kyuhyun terlahir dari rahimmu!' Kata-kata menyakitkan yang diucapkan dengan penuh emosi.

"Bisakah kita tidak bicarakannya eonni?"

"A-apa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku permisi dulu eonni"

.

TBC...

 **Note: Aduh saya nggak ngerti kenapa kok kelanjutan ff ini aja yang ada dalam otak saya. Ff lain jadi terbengkalai deh...huh otaku ini benar-benar(mulai eror)**

 **Oh ya, ada yang tanya di ff yg mana saya lupa, saya ini ngefan sama siapa ya? Saya 100% CASSIE chingu, 1000% YUNJAE HARD SHIPPER yang entah kenapa ketagihan bikin ff brothership suju dan didalamnya kyukyu ngenes banget(Gampar saya! Tabok saya!). Hehe mungkin gegara ff pertama yang saya baca disana kyuhyun dibuat menderita banget sama authornya hiks..., saya jadi ikut-ikutan deh heheh...**

 **Oh yah, udah liat mv zutter GD ft TOP, sumpah saya ngakak liat TOP disana, mukanya cool abis tapi tingkahnya di mv itu kocak abis huahahah...**

 **Saya nggak janji, tapi insyaallah next update ff the pass ok!^_^**


End file.
